A Night at the Masquerade
by TheLadyOfSouls
Summary: Part of 'Brothers Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood' series. Michelangelo finds a invite to a Masquerade. He convinces Leo to come along for a night of dancing. Neither of them will ever forget it. 2K14 Universe. Warning: Contains sensitive topics (sexual lemonish). Leo/OC. Mikey/OC.


**A Night at the Masquerade**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Turtles or any characters you recognise. Eastman, Laird, and Nickelodeon etc own them. I'm doing this for fun and not making any money off it. Please don't sue me :). My OC's belong to me; don't take them without asking please.

**Warning:** Contains violence, strong language, and sensitive subjects (incl sexual lemonish). If offended by these please don't read. This is rated M for a reason.

**A/N: **These are mostly 2K14 Turtles with other bits thrown in as the mood takes me. No Tcest. Turtles are 18 (Leo), 17 (Raph &amp; Donnie), &amp; 16 (Mikey) respectively.

This is set in the same universe as my other stories. (It's a actually a prequel to Brotherly Bonding on the Cusp of Adulthood)

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

'Tonight is gonna be awesome!' I was dancing around my room, as I got dressed into some seriously cool threads.

I'd found an invite to a masquerade party that was being held in a nightclub dumped down a stormwater drain. So what if I'm only sixteen, I'm going there to dance, not drink. 'There's gonna be so many hot honeys there, It's gonna be great!'

Raph and Donnie had other plans tonight, so it was just me and Leo going. Raph wants to watch the New York Rangers vs. New York Islanders at his new friend Casey Jones' apartment. Donnie needs to work night shift tonight at his tech support job.

Leo meets me at the lair's entrance. He's dressed as a 'Samurai' (A/N: no surprises there). I'm wearing a 'Phantom of the Opera' outfit I made myself. I may be the hottest surf and skater turtle alive, but I like my threads, so I learnt to sew.

I usually help sensei, by making most of his pants. Over the years, I've gotten really good at making things fit our mutant bodies.

We head topside to the club.

000

**Leo's POV**

'I can't believe Mikey has talked me into this. We're supposed to be shadows in the night. Not gyrating with humans in a cramped nightclub. Still I know Mikey plans to go with, or without me, so I'd better go. Knowing him, he'll get into trouble, if I let him go by himself.' I grasp the last piece of Samurai Armour, the helmet, and place it on my head. At least a masquerade enables us to practice our little used ninja skills in Hensojutsu.

I meet Mikey at the entrance of the lair. We carefully make our way to the nightclub on the invite.

000

When we get in the place is dark and full of shadows. The music is pumping an intense vibration, as the packed dance floor, with people in costumes of every shape and size dance.

We could have come in our ordinary outfits and no one would have been any wiser. The thought relaxes me somewhat, as I watch Mikey head straight to the dance floor. There are strobe lights, but they more accentuate the darkness, then actually light the room.

I head over to the bar to grab a bottle of water. I note all the emergency exits and the number of staff working, including all the security. After the bartender gives me my water, I do a circuit of the premises, checking every nook and cranny, for possible danger or threats.

Satisfied that there are no recognisable threats in the club, I settle in against a wall to people watch, and enjoy the music.

Mikey is clearly in his element. He's dancing between two young women, gyrating himself against the one in front of him. The song ends, and he changes positions to dance against the other young woman.

I'm quietly laughing at my little brother's antics, when I notice a Geisha. She seems to be arguing with a Musketeer. I saunter over to her, eavesdropping on her argument. It seems that the Musketeer's attentions are unwelcome.

"I believe the honourable Lady said no." I raise myself up to my full six foot height, giving the Musketeer a hard look.

"Butt out, this little whore is mine." The Musketeer arrogantly sneered.

"My Lady, would you like me to see this...individual out?" I bowed formally at the Geisha.

"Yes please." The Geisha gave me a grateful look.

I use _kyūsho_ points to ensure that the Musketeer can't make a fuss in the club, before 'escorting' him to the nearest bouncer. I explain the situation to the bouncer, who recognises the Musketeer as a regular troublemaker and kicks him out.

I return to the Geisha, who introduces herself as Leia. After we chat for a while, she drags me onto the dance floor. I may not dance much, but I can't live in the same lair as Mikey without knowing how to. She's impressed anyway.

I can feel my shell tighten uncomfortably as a slow dancing song comes on. I'm mesmerised by her. After the song ends, we head to the bar to grab some drinks. The barman thinks we look cute together, so gives us a couple of sake's on the house. We take our drinks to a secluded alcove, where I can still watch the dance floor, and Mikey.

I have to take my helmet's faceplate off to drink the sake, but between the darkness of the corner, and the fact that strange faces are expected at a masquerade, Leia doesn't baulk. We drink our sake together and tease one another comfortably before she moves to sit astride on my lap. She begins to slowly kiss me, licking my lips to seek entry to my mouth.

Stunned, but unwilling to let the moment slide, I kiss her back tentatively, becoming more confident as she gyrates on my lap. I'm embarrassed to say that like most teenage men, I am not able to keep my hands from gently exploring her breasts and bottom through her kimono.

She shocks me as she begins to untie my leggings. I can see that she has discretely hitched up her Kimono is facilitate her intentions. By this stage, my manhood has left my cloacal opening and is aiming upwards towards her.

I turn her attentions back to my face as I quickly position myself for entering her. I've done this, a couple of times before, once under duress, the other with someone I will always have special memories of. We join ourselves quite happily together, spending ourselves in our little corner of the club. Once we are both able to function again, we tidy ourselves up and head back to the dance floor.

000

**Mikey's POV**

"This place is totally amazing!" I tell Lisa, a nurse at a local hospital, who I've been dancing with most of the night. We head to the bar to rehydrate. I grab a bottle of water, Lisa, bourbon and coke.

Lisa's originally from the West Coast, so we have heaps to talk about. She's a surfer, so we talk surf spots. She's wearing a silver mesh minidress and has had her skin painted green to make her look like an alien.

"We should find a seat somewhere." Lisa calls back to me as she tries to avoid spilling her drink.

I follow her as we manage to find a seat in a corner. The nightclub is partially underground, which makes this part of the club look like its part of the sewers. The seats are in a large pipe that is blocked off at one end. There's enough room for us and another couple who are seriously making out. We ignore the lovers, and concentrate on our drinks and each other.

The other couple are beginning to take up more than their share of room, so I scoop Lisa onto my lap. She laughs and gyrates against me, giving me a lap dance, like in the late night movies.

Earlier I spotted Leo and a Geisha with cups of Sake, making their way upstairs. Looks like my big bro might get lucky tonight.

Well if Leo's preoccupied, I might try some of this girl fun myself. Lisa is really worked up. This is one Honey with an itch to scratch. I feel her up a bit. She seems to like it and kisses me, plunging her tongue into my mouth. I feel her stiffen, then relax, before giving me the biggest smile and starts undoing my pants.

I have a little freak out, but try to take her attention away from my whitey-tighties by kissing her. If she wants some Michelangelo action, I'm good for it, I think...

I have to jiggle around a bit to get my tail in a position that I can release my iron-hard woody. I stick in in the place where my fingers had been. Lisa is happy with that, and starts to bob up and down on my lap.

I don't really know how to describe the feeling. It was so intense. I know I'll probably never see Lisa again, after tonight, and she'd probably be mad if she knew I was only sixteen. All I can do is hold her after she makes my whole mind explode in a kinda pleasure haze.

After my head clears, I spot Leo and his Geisha coming back down the stairs to the dance floor. He's looking around, probably for me, so Lisa and I tidy ourselves up and join him. We dance for a bit, then it's almost midnight, so Leo makes us leave before the unmasking.

000

We're both mostly silent as we head home. We both take a swim in the East river on the way home. Sensei would probably never let us above ground again if he knew we were out getting lucky with humans.

Leo does say we're not going to tell the others what happened. If anyone asks: we went, we danced, we drank water, we danced some more. I'm down with that.

000

When we get to the lair, we head to the showers and both take long hot soapy showers.

* * *

**A/N: **This story also ties in with **_'Honeymoon in Honeywell'._** Please read that story to see the consequences of Leo's little night on the town.

_Hensojutsu_ is the disguise and impersonation skills school of Ninjutsu. _Kyūsho_ is the art of using pressure points.

I love reviews, please tell me what you think.

000

Any translations are done using Google translate app. I apologise in advance if the translations are a bit weak or wrong.


End file.
